


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s snowing on Christmas Eve and all Jack wants to do is get home to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Christmas, so time for a happy, sappy fic. For the S&J List 2006 Christmas Challenge—must take place on Christmas Eve.
> 
> Originally posted December 2006

**I’LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS**

**Colorado Springs; 0915 MST Christmas Eve**

“Yes, thank you, Christine,” Sam said politely, ignoring the ache that threatened to escape into tears; it wasn’t Christine’s fault that she was the bearer of bad news. “I appreciate the call.”

“You know the General,” Christine’s cheerful voice sounded in her ear. “Where there’s a will, there’s a way.”

“Or an or,” Sam murmured sadly.

“What?”

Realizing what she’d let slip, Sam quickly answered. “Nothing. Thanks again for calling.”

“Merry Christmas, Colonel.”

“Merry Christmas,” Sam responded automatically. The line went dead and Sam carefully flipped her phone shut, resisting the urge to throw it through the window. It wasn’t the phone’s fault either that a huge storm had appeared from out of nowhere in Canada, blanketing the Midwest and Great Plains under umpteen feet of snow and closing every major airport between Denver and DC…on Christmas Eve…when she was supposed to be with him. And if she thought it was odd that Christine had called instead of Jack, well…she was sure there was a good reason, or Sam decided grimly, he damn well better have a good reason for getting his secretary to do his dirty work.

Over in the living room, the twinkling lights of her Christmas tree seemed to mock her; she’d actually gone out and bought a real one, just because it was their first official Christmas together. As a couple…as two halves of one whole. One whole that was split apart more than it was together, she thought wryly, but a whole none the less. Unplugging the Christmas tree, Sam ignored the disappointment that continued to seep through her, resolutely heading to her home office and booting up her computer. She was a big girl, she’d lived through disappointment before and survived and right now she’d make damn good use of the unexpected opportunity to catch up on some of the backlog in her work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Somewhere north of Langley AFB, Virginia, 1145 EST Christmas Eve**

“Dammit, Christine, is that all there is?” General Jack O’Neill normally didn’t swear at his office staff, but he was getting sick and tired of hearing the same thing. There had to be some way for him to get to the Springs, weather be damned. And it was that hope that had him braving the almost blizzard-like conditions for Langley on the remote chance that the Air Force would still have something flying. 

“Sir,” his secretary’s calm voice crackled through the car phone into his ear. “It’s the only transport still scheduled to leave Langley and as it is, you’re going to owe Colonel Jenkins big time for holding it for you.”

Jack really didn’t care who he owed, just as long as he got to the Springs while it was still Christmas Eve, which despite the promised transport, was still a dicey proposition. “But Christine, New Mexico?”

“Sorry, sir.” Jack winced at the slightly patronizing tone in her voice and decided to ignore it; he couldn’t do without her and she knew it. “I’ll have a rental car waiting for you at Holloman. Current weather reports predict that Colorado Springs should be just on the southernmost edge of the storm. It should be smooth sailing for you, once you get on I-25.”

“It’s eight hours from Alamogordo to Colorado Springs,” he pointed out sourly.

“It’s the closest I can get you, General.” She did sound sincere and Jack knew she had pulled every string she could—using his rank and god knows what kinds of promises—to even find him this transport. 

“Sir? Should I call Colonel Carter and let her know?” 

Jack looked out the tinted windows of the Town Car, barely able to see any of the passing countryside, the snow was coming down so heavily. Thank god for big heavy cars and the steel nerves of his driver, he thought as they passed several cars resting nose-first in the ditch. “No, Christine,” he finally said. “No point in getting her hopes up in case this doesn’t work out.”

“Merry Christmas then, sir.”

And even though he currently felt that ‘Bah humbug’ was a more adequate description of his current situation, Jack replied, “Merry Christmas.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Colorado Springs; 1355 MST Christmas Eve ******

Sam stretched and looked at the clock. Almost 2pm...no wonder her stomach was rumbling, she’d managed to work through lunch. Hitting save, she closed down the program and made her way to the kitchen, carefully ignoring the Christmas tree. It was a bit harder to ignore the refrigerator full of holiday food and the slowly thawing turkey that took up the whole bottom shelf. It must truly be a sign of love that she was prepared to go all domestic for a man. She sighed, taking out the mayonnaise, a couple slices of lunchmeat and some cheese, shutting the door on the turkey.

Slapping together a sandwich, she ate it standing at the kitchen counter, watching the steadily falling snow through the window. Maybe she’d call Teal’c or Daniel later, her mind scrambling to remember if either man had mentioned their Christmas plans, but then just as quickly discarded the idea. She wasn’t quite sure she was up to explaining to either one of them why she was alone on Christmas Eve. But there was one person she could call. Her cell phone still lay on the kitchen counter and she picked it up, hitting number one on her speed call. She paced the kitchen while she waited for the phone to connect, but after it rang five times without an answer, she knew she’d be put through to his voicemail.

Sam closed her eyes on a wave of longing when she heard his voice. “This is O’Neill. Leave a message.”

“Jack…” she paused, suddenly tongue-tied. “Just…call me?” It was lame and not even close to what she wanted to say, but it was all that would come out. Grimacing, she shut her phone and with gentle deliberation, set it down on the counter. Her eyes flew briefly to the dark Christmas tree. She knew he’d call when he checked his messages, though her dark mood wasn’t improved when she wondered what he was doing on a Christmas Eve that he was supposed to be with her that prevented him from answering his phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Holloman AFB, New Mexico; 1430 MST, Christmas Eve**

True to his secretary’s word, there not only was a car waiting for him at Holloman, but nothing less than a fully loaded Lincoln Navigator. With a curt thanks to the airman who handed him the keys, Jack tossed his duffel in the backseat. It was a cold, blustery afternoon in the high desert, and while it wasn’t currently snowing, there was the definite smell of snow in the air. Settling into the comfy—and heated—leather seat, Jack noted that besides the GPS navigation system, there were maps of New Mexico and Colorado lying on the passenger seat. He really would have to give Christine an extra Christmas bonus this year, that is if he got to the Springs before midnight.

A few touches of the GPS key pad later, Jack studied the map and directions displayed for him. It was going to be a long drive on his own, but certainly do-able, especially given what—and who—waited for him at the end of his journey. Feeling considerably better than he had four hours earlier when he’d strapped himself into the crowded confines of the transport out of Langley, Jack put the Navigator into gear. With a quick salute to the guard at the entrance gate, he drove off the base, heading toward Highway 54 and Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Colorado Springs; 2030 MST, Christmas Eve**

Sam washed the few dishes she’d used during the day, scraping the remains of the barely touched frozen lasagna she’d heated up for dinner into the garbage. She hadn’t wanted to sink into melancholy, but after a day spent fighting away the blues, she was afraid she was about to give in. Pouring a second glass of Chardonnay, she took a sip and decided that maybe it was her right to be depressed. And while the cure for her mood was thousands of miles away, she could only think of one thing that might possibly make her feel better.

The Christmas tree remained dark as she made her way through the quiet house and back to her bedroom. Grabbing some candles, she took them into the bathroom, setting them around the bathtub and lighting them. Turning on the water, she added a generous amount of vanilla scented bath gel, bubbles immediately springing to life, the warm scent of vanilla filling the room. The room slowly filled with steam and Sam quickly shed her clothes, shutting off the tap and stepping into the warm water.

Closing her eyes, she slowly sank down into the foamy water, letting the heat sink into her muscles. She sighed softly, feeling the stress of the day slowly melt away. Rousing briefly to take another sip of her wine; she watched the shadows from the flickering candles dance on the walls. Next year would be different, she’d make sure it was, because this was the last time she was going to spend Christmas Eve alone. Reaching for her scrubbie, she poured more vanilla shower gel onto it, slowly running it up and down her arms, deciding that the one thing she wasn’t going to do was brood over the fact that he hadn’t returned her call. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Las Vegas, New Mexico; 2045 MST, Christmas Eve**

It was snowing steadily by the time Jack reached I-25 and stopped for gas. He was glad now that he’d taken the few precious minutes at Langley to change from his dress uniform into BDUs, something else to thank Christine for—along with the winter parka. It was warm and surprisingly crowded in the gas station-mini mart, the two smiling clerks both sporting Santa hats. Jack fished around in his pocket for his wallet to pay for the gas when his fingers brushed his cell phone. Crap, he hadn’t turned it back on after leaving the plane. Paying for the gas and grabbing a cup of coffee, he went back out to the Navigator and turned his phone on. There was one message…from Sam.

Hurriedly punching the codes to access his voice mail he listened to the brief message, “Jack…. Just…call me.”God, she sounded so…sad and unsure, not like his Sam. He played the message again, this time catching the time code: 2:15pm. Shit, he thought wearily, rubbing his eyes, the soft glow of the SUVs digital clock mocking him. Over four hours ago…. Punching the speed dial on his phone, he waited impatiently for it to ring…and ring…and ring, when finally her pre-recorded voice sounded in his ear. “This is Sam Carter, please leave a message.”

“Sam, it’s Jack,” he added, “just returning your call. Call me back.” Disconnecting the call, he considered calling her home number and just as quickly realized he didn’t have that number programmed into his cell. And then he wondered if she was even at home, maybe she’d decided to go out, celebrate without him. Not that he really wanted her to stay home and mope because he wasn’t there…. Hell, every minute he spent pondering why she hadn’t answered her phone was a minute he could be using to get closer to her. 

Starting up the Navigator, Jack fiddled with the radio, wondering if he could catch a weather report. But when the only thing he heard that was static free was Frank Sinatra crooning “I’ll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me.” Jack frowned and quickly shut the radio off. He didn’t need any reminders, he was all too painfully aware of what he was missing as he once more headed out onto the snowy highway and north to the Springs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Colorado Springs; 2300 MST, Christmas Eve**

Sam tossed the December issue of The Astrophysical Journal down on the floor next to her bed. She’d made a pretty good-sized dent in the pile of professional journals stacked by her bed. It wasn’t exactly the way she had expected to spend Christmas Eve, but she hadn’t wanted to be reminded of that, so reading technical journals seemed the perfect way to dispel any hint of Christmas spirit. 

Tired of reading journals and trying to pretend she was actually interested in them, Sam threw back the covers and got out of bed, walking over to the window. Peering through the curtains, she looked out at the falling snow. It was beautiful, the street lamps glinting on the crisp, white snow, making the world a beautiful, white Christmas. There looked to be at least a foot of snow on the ground, with more falling by the minute. Shivering a bit from the cold in spite of her thermal pajamas, she made a quick trip to the bathroom before getting back into bad. 

Cuddling up under the flannel sheets, she spared one wistful thought for the slinky silk nightie carefully wrapped and tucked under the Christmas tree. It was to have been one of Jack’s presents…and she felt the lump of tears in her throat threaten to surface. She missed him so much and while she knew life was anything but fair, this seemed like an incredibly low blow. Grabbing a tissue, Sam turned out the bedside lamp and curled up on her side, giving into the tears that had threatened all day. She didn’t cry very long, she wasn’t the type, but she felt marginally better and after blowing her nose, she closed her eyes and tried to forget that she hadn’t heard from Jack at all on Christmas Eve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Colorado Springs; 0115 MST, Christmas Day**

The last thirty miles seemed to take forever, the few vehicles out seemed to creep along in the storm, but finally he was on her street. The snowplows hadn’t been out in her subdivision yet, but the Navigator didn’t have any problem in the snow. And now that he could actually see her house, he felt the fatigue that had been dogging him dissipate and with renewed energy, turned the huge SUV down the alley behind Sam’s house and somehow managed to maneuver the huge Navigator in beside her Volvo. 

Her house was dark except for the motion lights that had flared on with his arrival. Of course she was in bed, the brief flash of annoyance that she wasn’t waiting up for him died as quickly as it had arisen. He hadn’t called her, hadn’t wanted to get her hopes up in case his plans fell through and he’d ended up stranded god knows where. Snow swirled around the SUV, the windshield was already covered and the cold was starting to seep into the SUV; Jack dug into his duffel and pulled out his dopp kit, his fingers brushing against the small velvet box while he dug out the ‘Colorful Colorado’ key chain. His hand closed briefly around the small box and he wondered what her reaction would be; he felt almost as nervous as he had that day almost nine months ago when he’d issued yet another invitation to go fishing and she had accepted.

Ignoring the box and all its implications, he found the key chain and wrapped his hand firmly around the keys; Jack shrugged into the parka and grabbed the duffel, stepping out into the blowing snow and cold. It was only a few steps to her backdoor and then he was inside, snow swirling in behind him before he could get the door shut. Dropping the duffel, he shook the snow off his parka, hanging it up next to an assortment of outerwear—both hers and his—that hung near the backdoor. His boots were next and then duffel in hand, he made his way through the dark and quiet house. 

Jack smelled the Christmas tree before he saw it, the faint glow of the hall nightlight gleaming off the decorations. He paused for a moment, his eyes adjusting quickly to the dim light and felt the knot in his gut that hadn’t completely disappeared start to tighten again. The decorated room was a mute testament to the care she had taken for their Christmas celebration and he regretted that he had been the one to disappoint her on Christmas Eve. He didn’t need the dim light that guided him down the hallway to her bedroom, the door was half open and he quietly stepped inside, carefully setting his duffel down on the floor.

He could just make out her still figure under the comforter, huddled all up on one side of the bed even though she was sleeping alone. Suddenly feeling better than he had in days—or at least since the last time he’d seen her—Jack grinned and padded softly over to the bed and sat down on the edge. “Sam,” he said, reaching out and touching her shoulder, squeezing it gently. “I’m home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was having the best dream and she didn’t want to wake up. Jack was with her and he was deliberately making her laugh with his lame jokes that she’d heard a hundred times before and even though she had tons of work to do, she didn’t care, all she wanted to do was to be with him and watch the way his eyes crinkled and his lips twitched into that little half smile whenever he made her laugh. 

“Sam,” her dream Jack said. “I’m home.” She blinked and looked around her lab which suddenly morphed into her bedroom and she rolled over in bed, opening her eyes and blinking sleepily at him.

“Jack?” she murmured, totally confused. She reached up and caressed his cheek with one hand, still not entirely sure she was awake. “What are you doing here?” He moved and her hand fell back down onto the bed; the bedside lamp suddenly flared on and she immediately closed her eyes, cautiously opening them a few moments later. Jack smiled down at her with such tenderness that if she wasn’t already madly in love with him, would have guaranteed her devotion for life. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get here on Christmas Eve.”

“What time is it?” she asked. It could be the Fourth of July and she wouldn’t care, not as long as he was here.

His wrist moved and he looked down briefly, before grinning at her. “1:30 am, Christmas morning.”

“Close enough,” she murmured, the last visages of sleep fleeing as reality sank in. He was actually home for Christmas and she couldn’t stop the broad smile that filled her face. When he started casually unbuttoning his BDU shirt she sat up, a feeling of utter peace and contentment filling her as she leaned back against the headboard and watched him as he tossed the dark green shirt on the floor. “How did you get here?” she asked curiously. “All the airports are closed.” 

He was in the middle of pulling his black T-shirt over his head by then and she was in the process of appreciatively ogling the skin being exposed when she had a sudden, horrified thought. “You didn’t call Thor, did you, Jack?”

“What?” he muttered, the T-shirt joining his shirt on the floor. “No,” he said, stretching and rubbing a hand across his chest that had her itching to touch him. “Christine, god bless her, pulled some strings and got me on the last transport out of Langley. Though now that you mention it, maybe I should have put in a call to the little guy.”

“How did you get here?” she repeated, her brow furrowing. “I thought Petersen was closed down too.”

“It is,” he acknowledged. “The transport got me to Holloman and I drove the rest of the way.”

“You drove all the way from New Mexico?” 

He shrugged, standing up and undoing his belt, letting his trousers drop. “It’s not that far.”

“Not that far? In the middle of a blizzard?” She was both pleased and terrified that he had gone to such lengths to get home to her on Christmas Eve. “Jack, it has to be at least five hundred miles!”

“Four hundred and eighty-seven miles, to be exact.” He stepped out of his trousers and slipped his socks off.

“Why didn’t you call?” She scooted over on the bed, holding the covers open for him.

“I didn’t want you to be disappointed if I didn’t make it.” He slid into bed with her and she immediately melted into his arms, tugging the covers up over them. 

Resting her head on his shoulder, she draped an arm over his chest and tangled her legs with his. She sighed happily, regardless of the circumstances, he was home and she didn’t even care that his feet were freezing cold against hers. Stroking his chest lightly, she could feel a growing warmth inside her that even his cold feet couldn’t dispel. “So,” she ventured slowly, “tiring trip?”

The hand that had been stroking casually through her hair only paused briefly. “Not so tired,” he replied. He shifted and she moved with him until she lay on her back and he loomed over her. “In fact,” he drawled, his thumb brushing across her lower lip. “I’ve never felt better.”

“Is that right?” She stilled his caressing hand with one of hers, nipping gently at the pad of his thumb before sucking on it lightly.

“Yeah,” he rumbled, settling a little more heavily over her. His dark eyes glowed with desire and while she could see the fatigue he couldn’t quite hide, if he felt half as alive as she did right now, she wasn’t going to question his vitality. And then his next words threatened to resurrect her earlier tears. 

“I just needed to be with you.” His fingers were gentle, but implacable, when he withdrew his hand from hers and ran his fingers delicately along her cheek. “And it didn’t matter how long it took or how many miles I had to fly or drive to get here. All that mattered was that I got here.”

Sam knew he loved her and was confident in that love, but this was the closest he’d ever come to actually verbalizing the depth of the emotion that had bound them together through so many years. A look, a touch, the unspoken ways they communicated were more than enough for her; even the casually spoke ‘love you’ was all she needed, so she was somewhat surprised by the intense satisfaction that filled her with his confession. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“That’s it? You’re just glad?”

Her lips curved in a lazy smile at his semi-offended look. “Very, very glad,” she murmured, hooking one of her flannel clad legs around his hips and arching her pelvis against him. 

“Tease,” he rumbled. She only continued to smile and hummed happily when he lowered his head, nuzzling her neck while simultaneously working one large hand under her pink thermal pajama top. His warm hand cupped her breast and his thumb brushed across the nipple turning her soft hum into a low moan.

“I’ve missed you.” Sam sighed as his hand lazily stroked her, moving languidly with him when he tugged at her thermal top. Raising her arms, she helped him pull it off, barely feeling the momentary chill from the cool night air before his hard body once more covered hers and she was enveloped in his warmth. It felt so right to be back in his arms, kissing him, swamped in the heady desire that had yet to fade and only seemed to grow stronger with time. She had the feeling she would never grow tired of the way he tasted, the way his mouth fit so perfectly with hers; she had to be the most blessed woman on the face of the earth—no, make it the entire galaxy. But as good as the kissing was, it was never enough.

“Jack.” Sam tugged lightly at the short hairs at his nape and he lifted his face; in spite of his earlier assurance that he wasn’t tired, she could see the fatigue warring with the desire. It still moved her more than she would have thought possible that he had fought the weather to get to her and she knew what she had to do. Raising her head she kissed him briefly and with a firm push against his chest, he rolled off her and she rose up over him, straddling his hips.

“Nice,” he murmured, his lips twitching in a not-quite smirk when he reached up and began fondling her breasts.

“Thought you might like it,” she replied archly. She ignored his brief mutter of protest when she rose up on her knees; his hands quickly joining hers as she pulled at the tie of her pajama bottoms. 

“This is even better,” he commented, his large hands burning hot against her skin when he held her steady while she carefully extracted one long leg and then the other out of the PJs and sent them sailing onto the floor.

“Maybe for you,” she commented wryly, her fingers tucking into the waistband of his boxers and giving a firm tug. “Up!” she commanded briskly.

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured, obediently raising his hips; she quickly skimmed them off and down his long legs.

“Much better,” she said, once more settling over him. There was still enough of a chill in the room that she tugged the comforter up over his legs—and her toes—this time earning a definite smirk. 

“Cold?” he asked. His hands rubbed in idle circles along her hips…her thighs, sending tendrils of warmth curling through her.

She really didn’t want to waste time talking about the cold, but she answered anyway. “Not really,” gasping softly when one hand strayed between her legs. The muscles in her thighs started to tremble and her eyes closed on a wave of pure pleasure as his clever fingers worked their magic. 

“Sam.” She could hear the strain in his voice and her eyes flew open, an involuntary whimper escaping when he withdrew his seeking hand and slid it around to her ass, urging her closer. Reaching for him, their hands met and with her eyes holding his, she slowly sank down, taking him into her eager body.

She was sinking into the dark depths of his eyes just the same way he was sinking into her, each excruciatingly slow movement calculated to undo them both. The easy familiarity in their movements was still tinged with wonder and the promise of the new and unexpected. Though for tonight all she wanted was the familiar. He was home, in her bed, in her arms and in her body. It was her Christmas wish in the flesh.

Her fears that Jack would be feeling the effects of his long day were proved premature when he quickly took control of their lovemaking. She followed his lead, moving her hips against him in a slow, easy rhythm that soon had them both gasping for breath. His strong hands gripped her hips, controlling her movements, she didn’t protest, instead she added her own variation, squeezing him rhythmically with each upward thrust. His eyes flashed with fierce desire and something else that she recognized almost too late.

Sam’s soft yelp of surprise was smothered against his chest when he abruptly pulled her down and rolled them over so that he once again was on top. He settled heavily on her, coaxing and pulling her legs up high around his waist and she shifted beneath him, moaning low when he sank even deeper into her. Propped over her on one elbow, his other arm around her shoulders, anchoring her in place; her lips curved in a lazy smile and she once more tightened her internal muscles around him in a lingering caress. 

“I can see I was wrong in questioning your vitality.”

His hips moved sharply against hers and she gasped, her fingers digging into his shoulders. “Nothing wrong with my vitality,” he muttered, punctuating the comment with a twist of his hips that left her breathless and wanting more.

It wasn’t long before the intensity of their combined desire had them moving with serious intent. Each one giving and taking in turn until Sam felt it start for her, the slow blooming flower suddenly bursting into full life and she sobbed his name, surrendering to the passion that only he could ignite in her.

In the floating aftermath, she was dimly aware that his usually fluid movements had become more erratic and she held him tight when he groaned, his hips pumping frantically against her and she cradled him with her body, welcoming his release and providing a safe haven for the aftermath. He rested heavily on her and she stroked his sweat-dampened hair, running her hands in soothing caresses up and down his back and he nestled closer, nuzzling his face in her neck. “So worth the trip,” he muttered, his voice heavy with fatigue.

“Go to sleep,” she murmured, continuing her caresses. “You’re home.”

“Just like I said,” he muttered, “home for Christmas.”

Without releasing him, Sam stretched and managed to turn off the bedside lamp, sending the room once more into the darkness of the winter night. Jack had shifted, laying more beside her than on her, she could feel the comforting rise and fall of his chest and just feel the beating of his heart against her. Pulling the comforter up over them, her lips curved into a soft smile. He was home for Christmas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Colorado Springs; 0843 MST, Christmas Day**

Sam wasn’t sure what woke her, the smell of coffee or Burl Ives belting out “It’s a holly, jolly Christmas”. Either way, she was awake—and alone—in her bed. Yawning, she stretched and slipped out of bed, making a quick trip to the bathroom before picking up her discarded pajamas and putting them on, along with her soft fuzzy robe and slippers.

Padding down the hall, she could hear Jack humming along with Burl. The lights on the Christmas tree were blazing; he’d opened the curtains, the sun was shining on the winter wonderland outside.

“Morning,” he said, giving her a peck on the cheek and pressing a steaming mug of coffee into her hand. 

She smiled and wandered over to the window. “There must be two feet of snow out there!”

Jack grinned. “Looks like we’re snowed in.”

He stood next to her, gazing out at the pristine landscape. The sky was so blue it almost hurt her eyes, the tiny wisps of smoking coming out of the chimneys the only signs of life on her street. Sam sipped her coffee, it would be days before the snow plows got around to her subdivision, he might well be right.

Lost looking out at the snow, she vaguely heard some rustling and only then realized Jack had left her side and was now rooting around under the Christmas tree. He came out with several gaily wrapped packages in his hands and several strands of tinsel clinging to his hair. He shook the two boxes and then set one down, holding up a medium sized box topped with a huge silver bow. “To Jack, From Sam,” he read, grinning at her. “I think I’ll open this one first.”

“Jack,” she said urgently, “Let me ex….” Her voice trailed off when he ripped the box open and pawed through the pink tissue paper. The look on his face was so comical she almost had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

“You know, Carter,” he said, his voice was serious, but his eyes were twinkling as he lifted out the scarlet baby doll nightie, holding it very carefully by the thin shoulder straps. “I think this will be a good color on me.”

She almost lost it then, but then he held it up against the faded gray Air Force T-shirt and old navy blue sweat pants he wore. “Do you think it’s the right size?” She did dissolve into laughter then. Jack just grinned and carefully laid the nightie back in the box. “I expect to see you in that tonight,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” she teased. “Open the other one,” she added, eager to see if he liked the fur-lined leather gloves she’d splurged on.

“Ah, actually,” he said, “I have something for you.” She looked around the base of the tree, thinking maybe he’d left something when he came in the night before, but didn’t see any unfamiliar package.

“I’ve got it here,” he said. His face was serious when he reached into the pocket on the sweat pants. “Give me your hand.”

Her heart lurched and then started pounding at the look in his eyes and she held out her right hand. He shook his head. “No, the other one.”

She rubbed her suddenly sweaty palm down her robe and held out her left hand to him. He took it in his and led her over to the couch. She sat uneasily on the edge, her heart beating so wildly that she felt almost faint when he knelt down on one knee in front of her. She was suddenly terrified, but she couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but watch as he picked up her left hand and slid the most beautiful ring she had ever seen onto her ring finger. Her ears were ringing and she was sure she was going to keel over when she heard his voice as if from a great distance.

“Sam, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

The calm and confident tone in his voice had her searching his face and what she saw there gave her the strength she needed. “Yes,” she softly at first, but then with more vigor. “Yes, I will marry you.”

His eyes blazed with fierce satisfaction and then she as in his arms and he was kissing her like both their lives depended on it, and maybe they did. When they finally broke apart, he pulled her back into his arms and they sat quietly on the sofa. From time to time she’d hold her left hand up, watching the diamonds sparkle in the lights from the Christmas tree.

“You need to give Christine a really good bonus, Jack,” she commented idly. And then curious, she turned her head so she could see his face. “Did she know about this?” Sam held up her left hand.

Jack shrugged, reaching out with one finger and lightly tracing the band. “She signed for the delivery from the jewelers. But I’m not in habit of discussing my marriage proposal plans with my secretary.”

“Huh,” she snorted. “She knew.” Kissing his cheek, she whispered, “A really, really big bonus.”

“Duly noted, Colonel,” he said, his voice teasing. “Now how about a little bonus for me?” He leaned forward and reached for the coffee table, plucking the lacy red baby doll nightie out of its nest of tissue paper.

Sam laughed, taking the proffered garment. “Is there a bonus in there for me somewhere?”

“I think you already got your bonus,” he drawled, his eyes sparkling.

An overpowering mixture love and affection for this complicated and always surprising man welled up inside her. Caressing his cheek, Sam pressed a delicate kiss to his lips. “I think you’re right.”

THE END


End file.
